The present invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning textile fiber tufts, or flakes, the apparatus being of the type which includes an endless, continuously rotating, air-permeable conveyor belt, a device for continuously delivering textile fiber tufts, or flakes, to the upper side of the conveyor belt, and a device for sucking air away from the belt. Such apparatus can be employed in connection with opening or picking of the textile material.
In a known system of this type, a device for sucking off air from the bottom through the conveyor belt carrying the fiber flakes is disposed to the side of the conveyor belt facing away from the flakes. One drawback of this apparatus is that the flakes are pulled tightly onto and against the conveyor belt and the dust constituent must be sucked through the resulting layer of fleece or lap. A mechanical device is required to remove the fleece from the belt, which causes shortening and matting of the staple fibers.